1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a test system for substrates. More particularly, the invention relates to an integrated testing system for large area substrates in the production of flat panel displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays, sometimes referred to as active matrix liquid crystal displays (LCD's), have recently become commonplace in the world as a replacement for the cathode ray tubes of the past. The LCD has several advantages over the CRT, including higher picture quality, lighter weight, lower voltage requirements, and low power consumption. The displays have many applications in computer monitors, cell phones and televisions to name but a few.
One type of active matrix LCD includes a liquid crystal material sandwiched between a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a color filter substrate to form a flat panel substrate. The TFT substrate includes an array of thin film transistors, each coupled to a pixel electrode and the color filter substrate includes different color filter portions and a common electrode. When a certain voltage is applied to a pixel  electrode, an electric field is created between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, orienting the liquid crystal material to allow light to pass therethrough for that particular pixel.
A part of the manufacturing process requires testing of the flat panel substrate to determine the operability of pixels. Voltage imaging, charge sensing, and electron beam testing are some processes used to monitor and troubleshoot defects during the manufacturing process. In a typical electron beam testing process, TFT response within the pixels is monitored to provide defect information. In one example of electron beam testing, certain voltages are applied to the TFT's, and an electron beam may be directed to the individual pixel electrodes under investigation. Secondary electrons emitted from the pixel electrode area are sensed to determine the TFT voltages.
The size of the processing equipment as well as the process throughput time is a great concern to flat panel display manufacturers, both from a financial standpoint and a design standpoint. Current flat panel display processing equipment generally accommodates large area substrates up to about 2200 mm by 2500 mm and larger. The demand for larger displays, increased production and lower manufacturing costs has created a need for new testing systems that can accommodate larger substrate sizes and minimize clean room space.
Therefore, there is a need for a test system to perform testing on large area substrates that minimizes clean room space and reduces testing time.